Future Evil
by Shot agent
Summary: A man and a naked mole rat take on Kim Possible and the rest of the ImPossible organization. Kim became evil due to a tragedy. (deleted by mistake)
1. Default Chapter

Future Evil.  
  
By  
  
Shotagent  
  
I do not own Kim Possible or any characters in it.  
  
Rated R: For many things that I don't have time to think of right now. Just  
use you're freaking imaginations for gods sakes.  
  
Note: This is kinda AU. This takes place where Kim becomes Evil and is head of the largest criminal empire. And take a guess at who saves the day. Let  
me give you a hint. It's a best friend.  
  
A cold breeze blows the hooded black jacket. He has his hands jammed into his pockets and the hood keeps people from seeing his facial features. The man is walking down the south side city street, at least it used to be.  
  
The man notices a few thugs and freezes. The thugs come over to the man and say "We work for ImPossible, hand over you're money now or we'll fucking gut you like a fish." the leader shouts. The man, still calm, says "How about no, you ignorant little shit heads." A small animal pops out of the hooded man's jacket. It is a naked mole rat. "Nuh-uh" it says shaking its head giving the finger to the thugs. "You heard the Mole Rat. Fuck off" said the hooded man. "You little crosskicking mother fucker! We'll tear you limb from fucking limb starting with that little piece of shit rat" the leader says charging at the man. The man calmly jumps up and grabs his sword. The sword starts to glow. "Big mistake" says the man getting the blade in his hands and lands on the ground and in a quick motion, slashes one of the gang members. "AUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" he yells. The others charge at the man and the man kicks and punches the punks until all of them fall on the ground. Ron walks up to the last conscious punk and says "Tell you're leader that a hooded man is coming for her" he said before punching the punk unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile...................  
  
At ImPossible headquarters, a woman with bright red hair is furious. "WHAT THE FUCK DO I PAY THESE PEOPLE FOR?" she yells tearing things left to right. "P-p-p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-d-don't h-h-h-h-hurt m-m-m-me M-m-m-m-m- miss P-p-p-p-p-possible. I-I-I- was only doing my j-j-job." said a man groveling at the redheaded woman. "Just get me some people who can take this guy down" she breaths. "Y-y-yes m-m-mamm" he says before running off. The woman was as fit as a woman could be. She was very muscular without looking like one of those female body builders. But she certainly had the strength of one, or more. She had a body that men and women would kill for.  
  
'Sigh, why do I do this? Why am I surrounded by incompetent idiots who can't do one god damned thing right?' she thought to herself. She then went to her room where no one else entered. 'I'm head of the biggest evil organization, and what joy does it give me? I didn't even want to be evil in the first place.' she thought. 'But now I can't stop. And the reason why this happened was because of one man. Ron Stoppable'  
  
Flashback......  
  
Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, a boy with blonde hair who had a pet naked mole rat and was pretty much a coward, went to a evil villan's lair whose name was Dr. Drakken. "Ah ha, Miss Possible and the buffoon, I'm going to enjoy killing both of you, starting with the buffoon" said Drakken. "Can you stop gloating already and kill the guy?" said Shego, Drakken's assistant. "You're right Shego. Time for the buffoon to die now!" he said as he shot Ron through the chest. "Augggggggghhhhhhh!" screamed Ron as he was in pain. "Roooooonnnnnnnnnnn" Kim screamed as she rushed over to him. "KP, before I go, I want to say one thing to you" he gasped "W-what is it Ron?" she cried. "I....I......I lo...lov..." and before he could make out his statement, he died. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Kim as she held the dead man's body. She carried off the body and told his and her parents, who both cried, but not as much as her.  
  
Months later................  
  
Kim had not gotten over Ron, and it had changed her attitude. For the worst. She had become moody, angry, and evil. In school, everyone was afraid of her, including her teachers. When she went home, she decided that Drakken and all of the villains would pay. She contacted Wade on her Kimmunicator and asked for the locations of all the villains. "Well Kim, here they are" he said as the places showed up on the map. "Thanks Wade" she said, but in a evil tone as she put away the Kimmunicator and went to work at tracking down the villains. 'I'll start with Drakken.' she thought as she made her way to his lair.  
  
As she got there, Drakken was surprised but ordered his assistant, Shego, to fight Kim. Shego lost but Kim didn't let her get away like she usually did, no she got out a gun. "W-what is that for?!?!" yelled Shego in fright. "Why my dear, this is the gun that will fire the bullet that will kill you" said Kim in a evil tone as she shot the Green and Black woman. Drakken could only squirm in his place as he watched his nemisis kill his assistant. Kim then raised the gun to him and said, "This is for Ron you bastard" before firing a bullet into his skull.  
  
Present......  
  
'And I had removed all of my villains one by one with the same gun' she thought to herself with a smile. 'But it still wouldn't bring back Ron, that's when I became real bitter and started to not care. I then started to go to crime, killing whoever got in my way and that's how I ended up here' she thought to herself. 'Ron, Ron I still miss you' she thought. 


	2. Ch2

Future Evil  
  
I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters mentioned.  
  
Rated R for many things. Take a wild guess as to what they are.  
  
The man went into a pub for a drink. When the waitress came by he knew who she was by looking at her. And her nametag helped too. "What will it be sir?" she said tossing up her black hair. "Just a coke will be fine, Tara" he said. "Alright, one coke. Be back quick" she said. Going to get the man a coke. The man wasn't much of a drinker. Actually, he had never tried alchole or any of those drugs that you learn about in school. He was cleaner than most carpets after a professional job was done on them. He also was still a virgin. (He's not pathetic, just smart). He spoke to his hairless friend for awhile about many things that couldn't be overheard in the bar since it was so loud. "And you're sure that you got everything buddy?" the man asked his naked mole rat. "Uh huh. Uh huh." nodded the mole rat. The naked mole rat hid in the mans pocket as the waitress named Tara came back to give him his drink. "Anything else?" she asked sweetly. "No, no thanks, I'm fine." he said kindly. "Oh" she said as she walked off. The mole rat came out and started to sip the drink then stopped as the man started to sip it. They went back and forth and the waitress came back and noticed the naked mole rat as she was coming to give the man a check. "Hey, I had a friend who had a naked mole rat back when I was in high school" she said. "Who was it?" he questioned. "His name was Ron Stoppable" she said as everyone gasped and started to feel depressed. "Oh I shouldn't have said that out loud." she said feeling depressed. "What happened to him?" the man asked. "He died on a mission with a girl named Kim Possible. I-I-I kinda even liked him" she said as tears started to roll down her face. The man, obviously prepared for such an occasion, gave the girl a handkerchief to dry her tears. "And what happened to this Kim Possible?" the man asked. The crowd gasped and became nervous. "W-w-well she was a hero until Ron died, then she became evil. 10 times worse than the villains she used to fight." the waitress said. "So after she became evil, then what?" the man questioned. further. "She now leads the criminal organization known as.... ImPossible." whispered the waitress. "Ah, I just fought some goons who said they were part of that organization." said the man. "You fought them!?!?!?!" she almost yelled in surprise. "They weren't hard to beat." said the man. "Oh my god. You fought them and won?!?!?!?! Our police task force can't even touch them" she said. "Wow." was all the man said softly. Then changing the subject he asked "Was this Ron Stoppable guy popular or something?" The waitress sighed and shook her head no. "No, he was the one who was picked on quite a bit in school. But he was best friends with Kim Possible when she was nice." said the woman. "So his death obviously made her go insane." he stated. "Exactly" she said. "Well thank you." said the man as he paid for his drink. "Hey wait, what's you're name?" she asked. All the man said was "Ron" as the waitresses mouth hung open in disbelief.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"My mistress" said a man in fear stuttering. "What is it Josh? Can't you see that I'm busy?" she aid looking down at her subject. "Y-yes, b-b- but I-I-I-I have some b-b-b-bad news." said the man. "And that is?" she said. "Some man, the same man who took out you're 'punks' is coming here looking for you. And we believe that we have his name" said the man quivering. The woman just smirked and replied. "And the mans name?" she said. "His name was Ron" as the woman gasped and dismissed the man. 


End file.
